The Pilots Fears Arc
by SakurArashi
Summary: Drabbles, that tells us about each pilots normal fears and fobias


It was a normal, uneventful day at one of the safehouses

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I would be realy happy if they did though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a normal, uneventful day at one of the safehouses. All the Gundam Pilots had for once been placed together and was enjoying the quiet day until suddenly:

"OHMIGOD!!"

The scream had come in the direction of the bathroom, where Duo was taking his daily shower. The four pilots, currently not in the shower, jumped up from their activites, Heero from cleaning his gun and involved in an X-rated fantasy starring him and the braided boy in the shower, Quatre from pretending-to-read-his-book-while-checking-out-Trowa, Trowa from napping-but-checking-out-Wufei-behing-his-bang and Wufei from his morning katas, done without a shirt, and gathered beneath the stairs, as the bathroom with the shower laid on the second floor. They were all armed and ready to shoot whatever came down the stairs.

They didn't expect a wet, dripping Duo with a miniscule towel wrapped around his hips come barging down the stairs at full speed, pale as a ghost and wide, panicked eyes. The four dry pilots had just enough time to holster their guns before the violet young man flung himself at the nearest boy, which happened to be the Perfect Soldier himself. The others stiffened, remembering that the stoic pilot hated being touched. They didn't notice the slightly glassy-eyed appearance and the drop of drool slowly making its way down Heero's cheek. They also missed the beet-red blush that spread across his cheekbones as he slowly realized that the object of his infatuation was half naked and pressed as close to him as possible. He cleared his throat loudly and managed,

"What are you doing baka?" In a squeaky voice that didn't belong to him. The three pilots on the side stared at their fearless leader and silently wondered about the voice.

"GET IT OFF!!" Was yelled in Heeros ear as thanks to his question.

All the pilots blinked.

"Get what off?" Quatre asked.

"The spider!" Duo yelled, "The one in my hair!!"¨

They all looked at each other before Wufei crept forward to look. He had to get his hands in the wet hair and shifted it around to get a better look. Sure enough, there was a spider, a very small spider, creeping in Duos thick hair. He carefully plucked out the tine insect.

"There, Maxwell, it's out."

"Really?" Duo relaxed slightly and turned around to get a look. Unfortunatly, the little creature was right in front of his face. "EEEK!!"

Duo ran from the room and into the hallway. A minute later he returned with his steel-tipped boots on.

"Put it down on the floor Wu."

Wufei put it down, not understanding why the wet pilot needed his boots. The second he stepped back from the spider, Duo jumped up, high in the air, uncaring that his privates were showing, and stomped on the little creature with all his might.

"That shows you! You're no match for Shinigami!" He cackled once he was sure the spider was thoughrouly dead.

Once Duo finished with his stomping, he turned around and prepared to walk back with his shoes when he spotted Heero.

"Heero! You're nose is bleeding!" Duo looked worried, but Heero seemed like he hadn't heard him. "Umm… Heero?"

Heero snapped out of his fantasy and realized that he was staring ahead and grinning stupidly. He composed himself quickly before turning and walked out in the kitchen to find some paper towels to dry the blood from his face.

Duo just blinked and shrugged his shoulders before continuing on his trek to finish his shower. When the shower came on again, the three pilots left by the bottom of the stairs came alive again. They all looked guilty and had very tight pants.

"Ah… I think I'll finish that book in my room." Quatre made way to his room, book forgotten on the sofa.

"I'll do some work in the garden." Trowa went quickly toward the garden shed.

"I'll… whatever, no ones here anyway." Wufei strode to his room, sword forgotten on the floor.

In the kitchen, Heero was busy wiping… something of his body anyway, and Duo didn't have anything to wipe, since he could just rinse it away in the warm spray.

The quiet was restored to the little safehouse and the pilots were all happy (really happy) that they were all together.

OWARI

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehe, I was bored. That's my defence, plus, I'd gotten it into my head that I wanted to write a scene of Duo scared witless over something small. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Ame


End file.
